


Ангелам спать не нужно

by ReshiPKMN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Wings, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReshiPKMN/pseuds/ReshiPKMN
Summary: Винчестеры беспокоятся, что Кастиэль выглядит слишком уставшим и советуют ему отдохнуть.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 18





	Ангелам спать не нужно

**Author's Note:**

> В конце работы три моих рисунка, по которым, в какой-то мере, это было написано.

Дин Винчестер вдавил в пол педаль газа, направляясь к мотелю, где остановился с братом. Сэм ошалело вжался спиной в сиденье рядом. Поначалу он пытался успокоить Дина, но тот рычал в ответ и продолжал гнуть свое.

_"Касу нужна помощь"._

Кастиэль полулежал на заднем сиденье, прикрыв глаза. Сам он уверял старшего Винчестера, что в порядке, но, видимо, его внешний вид говорил об обратном.

Они охотились на призрака, который оказался сильнее, чем предполагали братья. Пока охотники искали и раскапывали могилу, ангел отвлекал духа. Закончив с останками, старший Винчестер бросил все, загрузил помятого друга в машину и теперь на всех парах несся в более-менее безопасное место.

Заехав на парковку и едва заглушив мотор, Дин вывалился из машины. Открыв заднюю дверь, он протянул руку Кастиэлю, помогая ему выбраться. Тот поморщился, забурчал, что он в порядке, но помощь принял. Ангел аккуратно вылез из тесного пространства Импалы и с шорохом размял крылья. Винчестеры нервно огляделись. Им только лишних глаз не хватало. Потянувшись, Кас пару раз взмахнул громадными крыльями (в воздух взвились пыль с парковки и какой-то пакет), после чего осторожно сложил их за спиной.

Сэм бегло осмотрел Кастиэля при свете фонаря и, надо признать, выглядел ангел действительно потрепанным. Обычный бежевый плащ был мятым, пыльным и заляпанным грязью и еще черт знает чем (это что, кровь?). Волосы были всклокоченными сильнее обычного, а под глазами залегли тени. Не зная того, что перед ним ангел, Сэм бы сказал, что этому человеку определенно надо взять выходной и, наконец, выспаться. Но вот незадача - ангелам спать не нужно.

Молча кинув ключи от машины Сэму, Дин схватил Каса и повел его к мотелю. Ангел повис на плече охотника, перебирая ногами в ту же сторону, что и Дин. Черные крылья вздрагивали, а концы перьев подметали асфальт.

Только попав в номер, Дин сразу же усадил Кастиэля на стул, принявшись хлопотать вокруг.

\- Стакан воды? Нет? Ты уверен? У тебя порез на щеке. Да, здесь.

Рассеянность Кастиэля выводила старшего Винчестера из равновесия. Ангел не замечал какие-то мелкие ранки, которые обычно исцелял сразу же после их появления.

Вскоре Кас начал елозить на стуле, нервно дергая крыльями и пытаясь успокоить Дина, который уже достал аптечку и начал обрабатывать раны друга.

\- Дин, я в полном порядке, тебе не обязательно это делать, - ангел нахмурился, следя за действиями охотника. В подтверждение его слов, все порезы и царапины исчезли.

Дин выпрямился.

\- Я рад, что тебе лучше, но, эм, - он оглянулся на дверь. Сэм всё еще не вернулся, - думаю, тебе лучше было бы на ночь остаться с нами. На всякий случай.

\- Дин, я в по...

\- Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты вдруг отключился где-нибудь у черта на рогах, - перебил Винчестер.

Кастиэль озадаченно нахмурился. Он уже собирался возразить, что определенно не собирается к черту, а еще у чертей нет рогов, как дверь открылась. Зашел Сэм, таща в руках сумки с вещами.

\- Кас остается на ночь, - убирая аптечку и потирая руки, произнес Дин.

\- Мне снять отдельный номер? - вскинул бровь Сэм, ставя одну сумку возле своей кровати, а другую кидая брату.

\- Иди ты, - охотник скривился и поймал сумку.

Только расслабившись, он понял, как от него несет и тут же подскочил, направляясь в ванную, чтобы смыть с себя амбре из могильной грязи, пота и крови.

Сэм привычно сел за стол, достал из сумки ноутбук и, включив его, полез в сеть, дожидаясь своей очереди в душ. Все это время он ловил на себе взгляды Кастиэля.

\- Ты как? – Винчестер поднял глаза от экрана и посмотрел на сидящего рядом друга.

\- Я в полном порядке, - в очередной раз за вечер повторил ангел.

Он сидел на стуле так, будто не знал, куда себя деть.

\- Спасибо, – уже мягче добавил Кас.

\- Выглядишь, если честно, паршиво.

Сэм постарался улыбнуться, но он слишком устал и, наверное, улыбка получилась слегка вымученной. Кастиэль чуть склонил голову набок и повел плечами, шурша крыльями.

\- Отдохни, Кас. Дин, - быстрый взгляд в сторону ванной, - себе места не находит. Каждый раз появляясь, ты выглядишь все хуже и хуже. Ты наш друг, мы волнуемся.

Ангел почувствовал тепло от такой заботы к своей персоне. Он правда немного устал, но, в целом, чувствовал себя вполне неплохо.

\- Мне правда не ну…

\- Просто отдохни, ладно? Ради, блин, Дина, - получив кивок, Винчестер снова уткнулся в ноутбук.

Дин выскочил из ванной с полотенцем на поясе и, придерживая его одной рукой, стал шарить в своей сумке. По спине пробежали мурашки, и мужчина обернулся. Кас сверлил его взглядом.

\- Чувак, - пробурчал Дин, чувствуя, как заливается краской.

Ему было привычно щеголять в минимуме белья при Сэме или девушках, с которыми он иногда закрывался в номере, под неодобрительные звуки брата. Но взгляд Кастиэля он выдержать не мог. Ангел не просто пялился. Он _пялился_. Откровенно разглядывал Дина. А тот, имея на себе одно только полотенце, резко почувствовал себя как-то донельзя неловко.

Охотник кашлянул.

\- Кас, если ты продолжишь в таком же духе, Сэму всё-таки придется снять отдельный номер, - Винчестер попытался отшутиться.

Сэм проигнорировал шутку брата, поднялся и пошел в душ, а ангел поджал губы, но отвернулся. Дин быстро оделся, забрался на кровать и, устроившись спиной у стены, расслабленно прикрыл глаза. Услышав тихое шуршание, он приоткрыл один глаз. Кастиэль все еще сидел на том же стуле, ссутулившись и глядя куда-то в пол. Крылья плотно прижаты к плечам по бокам, вздрагивая.

\- Расслабься уже.

Кас вздрогнул и посмотрел на Дина. Тот с серьезным выражением лица глядел на друга. Ангел раскрыл крылья и потянулся, после опустив их, уже не так сильно вжимая в плечи. Дин кивнул и прикрыл глаза.

Проснулся он посреди ночи из-за какого-то странного чувства. И нет, это не из-за возмущенно бурчащего желудка, который забыли покормить любимыми бургерами. Дело в чем-то другом. Мужчина сел и огляделся. Без света номер выглядел слегка по-другому. Когда глаза привыкли к темноте, Дин заметил странный силуэт. Прищурившись, он разглядел крылья. Охотник поднялся с кровати и медленно подошел к Кастиэлю. Он понятия не имел, что тот делает.

Ангел завис в нескольких футах над землёй, свернувшись в клубочек и уткнувшись лицом в колени так, что была видна лишь лохматая макушка. Крылья расслабленно свисали сзади.

\- Эй, Кас, - зашептал Дин, чуть потянув того за полу плаща. - Ты чего?

Кастиэль не ответил. Тогда охотник дотронулся до его локтя, и чуть сжал пальцы.

\- Кас?

Ангел вздрогнул и резко вскинул голову, уставившись на Дина. Мужчина охнул. На него с лица Кастиэля смотрел десяток синих глаз. Они что, только что сонно моргнули?

Кас сфокусировал взгляд на человеке и, округлив глаза, моргнул. На его лице осталось только два человеческих глаза.

Дин сглотнул, все еще продолжая разглядывать лицо ангела.

\- Дин? Ты что-то хотел? - тихо спросил Кас, опускаясь на пол.

\- Я... э... - Винчестер не мог сконцентрироваться на том, что именно он хотел сказать. В его голове засел образ, увиденный несколько секунд назад.

Кастиэль нахмурился.

\- Что это было? - наконец, выдал охотник.

\- Что? - ангел внимательно смотрел на него.

В ответ, Дин лишь обвел рукой свое лицо.

\- Прошу прощения, если испугал, Дин. Ты не должен был это видеть, - зачастил Кастиэль, виновато заглядывая в глаза охотника.

\- Да ничего... - Дин отмахнулся, потирая шею. - А... слушай, а можешь повторить?

Ангел заметил, как блеснули в темноте глаза старшего Винчестера.

\- Зачем?

\- Мне... интересно, - Дин облизнул губы.

Кас прищурился.

Некоторое время они просто смотрели друг на друга, но Кастиэль вздохнул и сосредоточенно моргнул. На его лице и части шеи открылось несколько глаз, которые теперь внимательно смотрели на Дина.

А Дин никогда не думал, что будет стоять в темноте мотельного номера, когда неподалеку спит брат, и разглядывать чье-то лицо, на котором больше одной пары глаз, при этом чувствуя напряжение в штанах. Охотник прикрыл глаза и провел ладонью себе по лицу. Что за хрень.

Кастиэль склонил голову набок, внимательно глядя на Дина.

Глубоко вздохнув и более-менее успокоившись, мужчина убрал руку от лица.

\- Что это за хрень, Кас? - тихо спросил он.

Все глаза невинно моргнули. Дин красноречиво обвел взглядом его лицо.

\- А, - до ангела дошло. - Это часть моего истинного облика. Та часть, которую я могу показать, не покалечив окружающих.

\- Думаю, если бы это не был я, то ты определенно покалечил бы чью-то психику, - криво усмехнулся Дин.

Кас опустил взгляд, будто его только что отчитали как нашкодившего щенка.

\- Эй, все в порядке, - охотник заметил, что ангел сник и положил руки ему на плечи.

Кастиэль виновато пожал плечами, но голову поднял, уставившись на Винчестера. Дин почувствовал, как у него засосало под ложечкой от этого взгляда. Смотреть в многоглазое лицо друга было так... странно. Из глубины глаз ангела исходил мягкий свет, охотник мог в этом поклясться. Его внезапно накрыло осознанием того, что существо, стоящее перед ним чрезвычайно древнее, могущественное и видело рассвет человечества.

Мужчина задержал дыхание, чувствуя, как по коже ползут мурашки. Они стояли так очень долго, ангел и человек, молча таращась друг на друга и едва дыша.

В конце концов, Кастиэль тепло улыбнулся и оставил на лице только два глаза.

\- Дин, тебе надо поспать, - тихо сказал он, кивнув в сторону кровати.

Дин нехотя перевел на нее взгляд.

\- Ладно... Но... можно вопрос?

Ангел кивнул.

\- Что ты делал, когда я к тебе подошел?

Кас моргнул.

\- Я дремал. Не в том смысле, в каком это имеют в виду люди. Для вас это было бы больше похоже на медитацию или что-то вроде того. Сложно объяснить, - ангел зашуршал крыльями.

Мужчины затихли, услышав, как заворочался Сэм.

\- Я понял, - кивнул Дин, - вроде бы. Спокойной ночи, Кас.

\- Спокойной ночи, Дин.

Ангел проследил взглядом за Винчестером, который лег в кровать и вскоре уснул.

Наутро Сэм наблюдал более странные, чем обычно, переглядывания брата и ангела. Будто они знали о чем-то, что известно только им одним.

\- Вы точно ночью ничем не занимались? - с подозрением спросил Сэм.

Дин подмигнул Кастиэлю и оба одновременно прыснули под озадаченным взглядом младшего Винчестера.


End file.
